


Con tu Física y tu Química (también tu anatomía)

by collisions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Jealous Zayn, Liam is a Tease, M/M, everyone ships it, otp otp otp, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collisions/pseuds/collisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Liam is one big fucking tease, and half the club is drooling over him and Zayn doesn't know when or how the fuck he's gotten so possesive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con tu Física y tu Química (también tu anatomía)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if y'all don't speak spanish/listen to music in spanish but the title is taken from ~~(the first loml)~~ Enrique Iglesias' Baliando aka my fucking song and basically y'all can google what it means bc yeah

Zayn's never really enjoyed clubs. Sweaty bodies grinding on each other, the dim lighting and the _very_ unsanitary exchanging of saliva every fucking where made Zayn particularly uncomfortable. The only positives to such atrocious behavior was the booze, the cigarettes and the way Liam was moving his fucking hips.

It was a very life changing thing.

Zayn wasn't particularly coordinated enough to pull off the kind of moves Liam was doing, but his eyes (and his dick) certainly appreciated it. The body rolls, lips caught between teeth and the fact that there had been at least fifteen different people wanting to come up behind Liam and dance, coupled with the alcohol in Zayn's system made him get a little antsy.

Liam looked good, he _knew_ he looked good. He knew the movement of his hips had everyone lusting, the expression on his face had everyone wanting. He knew it all and he knew Zayn was sat not ten feet away lips pressed against the cool glass of a cup and he was just _watching_. From what Liam could tell the elder was relatively calm . . . compared to say, the nobody eyeing him from across the dance floor.

Liam worked his hips more, enticing said nobody in. Not close enough to touch, not far enough away to not be invading his personal space, but boy did Liam dance. The nobody was biting his lip, eyeing Liam's ass and his strong arms clothed attractively in a dark shirt.

Zayn was not fucking enjoying this though. 

Liam found it amusing, and sent winks and sexy looks Zayn's way, the nobody still hanging around him like a shadow. Zayn gripped the glass in his hand tighter, inhaling nicotine deep into his lungs as he took in all that Liam was. But of fucking course it wasn't long till the nobody was grabbing Liam's hips grinding his crotch into Liam's ass and Zayn did. not. fucking. condone. this. 

He tosses his glass to the side, cigarette hanging off his lips as he takes the last drag and he straightens his posture looking all imposing in the all black ensemble he was wearing. Liam could see him coming, Zayn knew he saw him coming, but he only worked his arms and hips harder, making the entire club lust after him. 

Zayn made no preamble. He walked up to Liam and tugged at his arm crashing their lips together within milliseconds. He felt Liam smirk against his lips, and a slight push as the nobody retreated into the crowd. The kiss was deep and long and entirely too fucking dirty to be doing in front of a hundred people, but when Zayn pulled away, dropping kisses down Liam's jaw and he took in the crowd he could see. They all shriveled away, disappointed that such a beauty was no longer within their reach, not that he ever was.


End file.
